Just say something
by Hikari.Yume08
Summary: Lucy wanted to admit her feelings towards Natsu. But she has no clue on how she's going to do it. Then finally she admit that she fell in love with him. What will the dragon slayer say to his best friend? Find out! NaLu OneShot!


**Well this popped into my head today & I was all fired up to write it, so - enjoy!**

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just say something<strong>_

"I-I love you" she shut her eyes close while saying those hard words to finally come out of her mouth.

No response.

The blonde celestial mage blinked facing her douple.

Nope ... talking to herself through the mirror wouldn't help her at all. She sighed and looked at herself into the mirror trying to imaging her dragon slayer standing their with his toothy grin saying "I love you too, Luce" while flashing his wide and happy smile what always made her heart beat faster.

But Natsu wasn't standing into the mirror - it was her mirror image.

She sighed again. "How am I going to tell him..?" she asked herself out loud not sure how on earth she was going to do it.

"Yo Luce!" Natsu knocked on her window flashing her his usual grin.

"Don't scare me like that Natsu! And how often did I tell you to use the door?" while complaining Natsu made his way to her best friend sitting on the blonde's bed.

_Come on Lucy. Just tell him it can't be that hard. Just try it, would you?_

"Natsu I-" she just couldn't tell him. All the members in Fairy Tail said he is dense and stupid. Maybe he wouldn't understand her feelings ..?

She stopped herself from thinking to much while shaking her head from the right to the left. She would at least try it.

_Don't you dare give up, Lucy Heartfilia! You're a member of Fairy Tail plus you still have a chance!_

Natsu was staring at her not sure if he should say something or not. He doesn't want to interrupt her so he stopped thinking if he should just say something.

"I-I" she blushed in a deep red. What would he think? What would he say? Would he end their friendship? Lucy doesn't want to loose her best friend. Natsu was always there to protect and helped her. He also made her laugh even if she wasn't in a good mood.

Why is it that hard to tell him?

"I-I just wanted to ask w-where Happy is...?" great Lucy say something more stupid and he will laugh his ass off.

"Happy? Well he doesn't wanted to come with me to visit you because he said he finally had an idea how he's going to give Charle his fish or something." he shrugged his shoulders not really caring about it.

"Oh. Don't he ever come with you? Without exception?"

"Yeah but he sounds really happy as he said that he finally had an idea.."

_Now tell him! Happy also try his best to give Charle his fish and still both are friends even if she knows he loves her._

"Well I'm going back to the guild then ... want to come with me?" Lucy could see his eyes shining bright as if he wanted her to come with him.

"I- Well I-" this wasn't her day. Maybe she should just wait until tomorrow to tell him ..?

"Come on Luce!" still his grin on his face he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. He was heading to the door... the door! He's finally using the door!

"Fine" the celestial mage smiled while letting herself get dragged out of her apartment. She locked her apartment and turned to face Natsu's grin what made her blush.

"L-Let's go then" she walked into the direction of the guild with Natsu beside her.

"I-I love you!" she stopped walking and her eyes widen when she heard those words and looked at the person who just said that. There was a couple standing nearby. It looks like the girl was admitting her feelings first.

"I love you too.." the boy said smiling. They hugged each other for a long time until the girl said "But I thought you would love-" he interrupted her already knowing what she wanted to say. "No" he made a break "I ever loved you, not her" with that they hugged each other again.

"Oi Luce are you coming?" Natsu shouted to her. He didn't stop heading to the guild and looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah coming!" what the girl said to the boy doesn't left her mind.

_What is when it is to late when you're admitting your love? What is when he loves another..?_

She wasn't going to let that happen. Now or never!

"Natsu..." she stopped going and he did as well facing her.

"What I wanted to tell you earlier was that I-" she looked down searching for the words even if she knew them.

"I just wanted to say you that I-" again she stopped and Natsu wondered what she was about to say.

"Natsu I-" now she looked up into his onyx eyes "I-I love you!" she felt her blood rushed to her cheeks and she knew her head was red.

No response.

Was it wrong to tell him? Was it wrong even if she though it was right? Does he love another girl? Will he end their friendship?

Those troughs were circling into her head and she could feel her eyes watering.

"N-Natsu?" she couldn't see his eyes - they were covered from his bangs.

She wished he would say something. She wanted him to grin and speak like he ever had done. She doesn't want him so silent.

"P-Please Natsu ... " again no response and Lucy couldn't stop crying.

"Just say something!" she shouted but he didn't react.

That was enough. Lucy turned on her heel sobbing not wanting to be tutored with this anymore longer. She already knew his answer. Sadly Lucy walked into the direction they came from.

But then she felt his hand onto her wrist letting her stop again.

"Luce" his serious voice was echoing into her mind as he was about to break their friendship what made her cry harder.

When she turned to face him, his free hand grabbed her chin and pulled her to his face. Still she couldn't see his eyes through his bangs. Before she could handle or say something he kissed the blonde letting her eyes widen at that moment.

But the dragon slayer broke the kiss after some seconds and looked away.

_'Was he just blushing?'_ she thought as she thought she saw his cheeks in a light pink.

She stand there facing the pinkette who looked away and her voice got lost somewhere. After some minutes of silence he said: "I-I love you too, Luce" her eyes widen once more - if it was possible and her tears continued to fall onto the ground. But this time it were tears of happiness but still Lucy couldn't find her voice to say something what didn't help her at all.

"I didn't know how to tell you and maybe I'm stupid and dense but" now his onyx eyes searched her brown ones "I fell deeply in love with you Lucy Heartfilia, ever since we met in Hargeon."

Those were the cutest words she ever heard coming from a boy's mouth.

Because she couldn't speak, she just nodded again and again while her tears slowly stopped to stream down her face bit by bit.

"Me too" she finally managed to say as she clung her hands around his neck to kiss him again - but this time deeply.

He embraced her and they totally forgot about the guild. Soon they headed there together grinning - hand in hand.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>I think it was really cute! Imagine if that would really happen! :3 *cheer*<strong>

**Well ... how was it? Tell me and leave a lovely review if you're an angel or even a devil ;)**


End file.
